


Secrets of Fire

by polyxena_chatoyant



Series: Harry Potter Femslash Fics [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Was supposed to be fluff, but turned angsty real wuick, sorry - Freeform, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyxena_chatoyant/pseuds/polyxena_chatoyant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as she was with Parvati, Lavender would die happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets of Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeryastark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryastark/gifts).



_May 2nd, 1998_

In the ruins of a castle, surrounded by the weeping and the dead, two women sat next to the body of a dead girl. Her skin, once a lustrous brown, was beginning to pale as much as it could, tangled black curls splayed out on the ground, brown eyes wide and unseeing; across her chest and next were the deep slashes of a werewolf, still bloody.

One of the women, an Indian girl with her black hair shorn short and rugged out of necessity, had her head bowed as she sobbed. She could not look at the body of her beloved. The other, an older woman with a mass of greying-blonde, frizzy curls, took off her circular glasses to rub at her eyes silently. Never had she been more bitter at an outcome unseen.

_Pause._

_Rewind._

* * *

_April 15th, 1997_

The air in the Divination Classroom is clouded and muggy, the scents of lavender and pine so strong most students cover their mouths and noses with their cloak sleeves. Each two-person table had a small Bluebell Fire lit on a pile of coal in which one student would stare into while holding their partner’s hands.

Many of the students were much too embarrassed to do so, but Lavender Brown was nothing if not shameless of her actions.

With her hair long and braided back, Lavender stared back at Parvati, who was entranced in the fire. Secretly, Lavender thought that the future had nothing to entrance her more than spotting the near nonexistent freckles below Parvati’s eyes, or counting her eyelashes, or tracing the long waves of black hair that fell over her shoulders like a waterfall. The fire cast a colored shadow over Parvati’s tan skin, lighting up her dark eyes in a way that made them seem luminous. Like Parvati could see the universe in all its glory, reflecting back at it.

Parvati’s hands tightened on Lavender’s as a small gasp escaped her lips. Lavender felt her heart freeze and her stomach flip.

“What?” Lavender demanded, leaning forward. “What is it? Am I going to die?”

Normally it was Harry who got the death predictions, but Lavender wasn't taking any chances. Divination was a serious art that both she and Parvati were quite skilled at. Any prediction should be taken seriously.

“Worse,” Parvati whispered, looking up gravely, and Lavender felt as though she might vomit. “You're going to have a break out.”

Lavender blinked. Well. Better than death, she supposed, but still. “Ugh, but I just ran out of my fash wash! I won't get any for another week!”

Parvati gave her a sympathetic, understanding looks. “It won't be too bad, I'll lend you mine.”

Lavender shot her girlfriend a bright smile, loving the way that Parvati unconsciously began to smile back. “Thank you, Parv. You're a saint.”

Parvati preened, flicking her hair over her shoulder; they hadn't stopped holding hands, and it was unlikely they ever would. “Don't you know it. But hey, aside from that, your future is full of what looks like adventure and romance.”

Lavender grinned-smirked, a facial feature perfected after long practices in front of the mirrors that talked back in the girls’ dormitory bathroom in Gryffindor Tower. It was a roguish one that she knew would make Parvati flush - and she was right.

Parvati was just so beautiful.

“Oh, you think I'll meet a beautiful woman to sweep me off my feet?” she asked Parvati innocently.

“Maybe,” Parvati laughed. “She'll have to be very beautiful indeed.”

“Oh, she is, don't worry,” Lavender promised, leaning over the fire to press a kiss to Parvati's lips. Nearby, she heard someone mutter that they should get a room, but Lavender paid them no mind.

As long as she was with Parvati, Lavender would die happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
